plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost City - Day 11
For the Chinese version of the level, see Lost City - Day 11 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Lost City - Day 11 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Lost City - Day 10 |after = Lost City - Day 12}} Difficulty *Despite Bug Zombie being introduced here, it is not a particularly big threat. Blover and Hurrikale make this zombie very easy to defeat. However, if a Bug Zombie manages to reach the fifth column or closer to the player's house and get killed, the dropped zombie may cause serious damage to the player's defenses, especially if it carries a Buckethead Zombie. *As with many Lost City levels, the main focus is put on Parasol Zombie and Excavator Zombie. This potentially deadly pair is negated by plants like Laser Bean and Fume-shroom, but placing counters of both zombies, like Red Stinger and A.K.E.E., will also work. **While these are common strategies, they are not the only ones. The player can invest in a Banana Launcher strategy that can quickly take out a lot of zombies. However, this would need instant kill or stalling plants like Hurrikale in order to set up Banana Launchers in peace. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = 100% Plant Food |zombie3 = |zombie4 = 2 4 5 3 |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = 1 |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 5 3 |zombie7 = 1 3 2 |zombie8 = 4 5 1 |note8 = Second flag; Parachute Rain! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = 3 2 |note9 = 100% Plant Food |zombie10 = 5 4 |zombie11 = 3 2 1 |note11 = 100% Plant Food |zombie12 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note12 = Final flag; Parachute Rain! |ambush12 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 | 3 = *Start by planting two rows of Sun-shroom. Place the first three on the left-most gold tiles, to produce extra sun, then proceed to fill the two back columns with them. *When the first zombie arrives, plant a Red Stinger to deal with it and the Parasol Zombie. Place an entire column in the third column. *Place two columns of A.K.E.E. in the fourth and fifth columns. *Use Blover to deal with the bug zombies, as it will push them off the board. *If purchased, use the Lava Guava or the Ghost Pepper to exterminate large clusters of zombies. If you do not own these plants, substitute other plants such as the Cherry Bomb or the Coconut Cannon.}} Strategy 2 |3 = *Start by planting two columns of Sunflowers. *Next, plant Peashooters in the third column. *Afterwards, plant two columns of Kernel-pults after the column of Peashooters. *After doing the first three steps, you can proceed to plant two columns of Endurians after the columns of Kernel-pults. *As the level progresses, use Iceberg Lettuces and Cherry Bombs wisely and at the right time, especially if the zombies come in large groups. *Do not forget to also use Blover from time to time as it will easily get rid of all the Bug Zombies, especially if they arrive in large swarms. *Lastly spend Plant Food wisely. It is best recommended to give Plant Food to either Iceberg Lettuces or Kernel-pults but it is mostly likely best to feed them to the latter.}} Gallery Lc11.png|By Screenshot_2015-06-03-14-02-03.png|By D1reeds.png|By LC - Day 11 (PG234) - 1.png|By LC - Day 11 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 LC11.PNG|By PvZ2_Stragety_LC11.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-15-20-46-59.png|By SOLC11.PNG|By Walkthroughs Lost City Day 11 Plants vs Zombies 2 - Lost City Day 11 Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Bug Zombie - Lost City Day 11 (Ep.209)|By How would you rate Lost City - Day 11's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags